


come watch the sunrise (you know you want to)

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Watching the Sunrise, scaling decrepit buildings with your boss in the dead of night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: "You… you dragged me out of bed at the ass crack of dawn to watch the sunrise?”





	come watch the sunrise (you know you want to)

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: “It will be fun, trust me.”

“Cayde, are you _sure_ about this?”

It’s at the crack of dawn, the sun is practically nonexistent on the horizon, and yet here the two of them are—carefully scaling a rather decrepit Tower East with nothing but their Ghosts to save them if they fall.

“This… might not have been the best of ideas,” Ghost huffs as he materializes beside his Guardian and takes in the rather droll surroundings.

This far up the wind constantly howls as it weaves in between ruined windows and the half-crumbling walls. When she feels her foot start to slip ever so slightly on the pipe that she’s supporting from, the Guardian curses and immediately clings to the old metal bars that her fingers are wrapped around.

“C’mon,” Cayde cajoles—the bastard is already up on the flimsy-looking ledge he pointed out when they were both standing on the ground, looking up—and gives a wave. “You’re almost there!”

“You said that an hour ago as well!” Meera hollers back at him and spits out a curse when the wind picks up and bites at her cheeks. This was most certainly not what she had expected when her Ghost had woken her up in th middle of the night as Cayde was busy beating down her front door. “Fuck’s sake, Cayde!”

For a while there’s nothing but the wind whipping around her, but then the silence is broken by what sounds like something falling through the air. Meera looks up just in time to see Cayde come falling down, and lets out a surprised shriek.

“Hey, hey—_easy_!” he calls out when he comes to a sudden halt right behind her, and it’s only now that she sees the cable descending from the ledge that he had been standing on just moments ago. “You’d be falling to your death if you’re not careful.”

“Y-you asshole!” she hisses at him and swats at his arm with one hand, only for the pipe beneath her feet to let out a groaning, rather distressing, noise.

“C’mon, up we go,” Cayde _tsks_ and his arm immediately loops around her waist and together the two of them watch as the pipe she had been standing on cracks away from the wall it is jutting out of and starts falling.

“This is your fault,” she grumbles and reaches up to wrap an arm securely around the back of his neck. “You always take me to the nicest places.”

His eyes turn from looking down after the fallen pipe to her. “No need to get sassy, missy.”

“I’m simply stating the truth.”

One of his brow-plates lifts. “Oh, _really_?”

“Yeah, _really_,” she deadpans before she tightens her grip around his neck. “Now, beam me up, Scotty.”

The answering snort that Cayde lets out is infectious, and the two of them are snickering like children within moments as they dangle several thousand feet above solid, not-almost-frozen ground.

But he does as she asks, and soon enough they’re both being pulled up by Cayde’s nifty little cable.

“So,” she muses and looks at him. “When are the rest of us gettin’ cables like this?”

Cayde grins. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He falls quiet then, content to just watch the earliest hours of the morning fly past them. Meera just huddles closer as the wind picks up around them, bites at her cheeks. This early there are almost no sounds from animals, humans, anything really. The City is blinking below them, giant projectors pointing lazy beams of light up onto the underside of the Traveler, but everything seems so… muted this early.

When they’re finally at the ledge Cayde boosts her up first, before shamelessly flexing his “oh no, I never get tired”-cheating Exo-muscles and hauling himself up with no problems whatsoever.

“Cheater.”

“_Enabler_,” Cayde sing-songs back at her as he pulls up the cable and fastens it to his belt before he gestures towards the horizon. “Now then!”

“Now _what_? It’s still dark out,” Meera sighs and leans against an old chimney.

It ought to be made illegal for Cayde-6 to be allowed so much energy this early on.

“The sunrise!” Cayde is practically jumping up and down as he fishes for something in his backpack and whips out a thermal blanket.

Meera blinks. “You… you dragged me out of bed at the ass crack of dawn to watch the sunrise?”

“It will be fun, trust me,” he smiles and pats the blanket invitingly. “Now sit your ass down, Guardian.”

She rolls her eyes but nonetheless jumps over one of the torn pipes in her way and settles beside her Vanguard.

Neither says a thing when the sun’s first rays creep over the tips of the mountains and bathes the Last City in warm, orange light. Neither says anything when their hands ends up on top of each other and both can’t stop grinning for the life of them.

Neither says anything. They just watch the sunrise.


End file.
